


The Woods Run Red

by Destieldest



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, Other, Possessive Ace, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Riding Hood Elements, Slight Acelu, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieldest/pseuds/Destieldest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood AU: Everyone knows not to go into the forest, especially after the sun sets. That's when the wolves come out to play. What everyone does not know is that the woods are also home to three brothers, the youngest whom wears a red hood. Possessive Ace Werewolves, Hunters, Vampires abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Official Summary: Everyone knows not to go into the forest, especially after the sun sets. That’s when the wolves and monsters come out to prowl. So when Marco finds himself Thatch, Zoro, Nami, and Ussop lost in the forest watching the sun set he realizes they’re all in serious trouble. Thankfully they stumble across a cabin belonging to three brothers; the ever polite Sabo, the unfriendly Ace and Luffy the youngest brother who always wears a red hood. Together the three of them hunt the creature while keeping a massive secret. Marco starts to wonder if maybe he was safer with the wolves. Hunter, Vampire, Werewolfs. + Extremely Possessive Ace. Based loossley on Red Riding Hood story
> 
> (Please bear with the start I promise Luffy/Ace/Sabo come in soon)

********

 

Marco was not having a good day! It had started when he woke up late and generally went downhill from there. Now as he sat on the crowded bus besides his best friend Thatch he doubted it was about to get better.

For one thing they were headed straight into the Forrest, as in full of wolves Forrest. The same place that was responsible for over fifty disappearances from the city last year alone. The school had taken every possible precaution of course. Mainly it was midmorning, all the wolves are sleeping, along with whatever else lived there. They would be long gone before the sun even considered setting. There were also six heavily armed guards ready to put holes through anything that so much as moved.

It was a tradition of sorts at their school. No one could graduate without first venturing to the Forrest. Typically this was completed in their first year but both Marco and Thatch had unwittingly missed that day. Thus now in their final year they were crammed onto a bus packed with noisy freshmen headed straight for the most dangerous place in the entire city.

There were nervous shrikes as the Forrest came into view. Marco and Thatch exchanged glances, it looked like a normal Forrest to them, certainly not a place full of murderous creatures.

“I heard the wolves are having a turf war with vampires.” Thatch told him.

Marco just rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous. There are no such things as vampires and they certainly wouldn’t be having a territory dispute with a bunch of overgrown wolves, this isn’t West Side Story.

“If you say so.” Thatch added wistfully as they fell into silence.

Despite the general atmosphere of fear in the bus Marco wasn’t worried. The school did this every year and no one had ever died. It was so well controlled they might as well go to a sandbox instead and pretend to dig for fossils.

“I need all of you to remain with your groups at all times, each group will be assigned a guard who will guide you throughout the Forrest. If, heavens forbid, you ever lose sight of your guard you each have whistled that can be heard for up to two miles. I will have no funny business, is that clear?” Their teacher demanded. “Most of all you all must stay on the path! Don’t stray.”

The terrified freshmen nodded, their eyes wide with fear. Marco snorted, why did everyone even have a whistle if it was practically impossible to wonder off in the first place?

The bus lurched to a stop at the end of the dirt road as they all stumbled out. They weren’t very deep into the Forrest at all.

He crossed his arms standing beside Thatch as their group slowly came over to join them. First was Ussop, and he had to physically stop himself from groaning. He was known as the boy who cried wolf at their school. He would get everyone up in arms alerting the town a wolf had wondered into the town limits only to laugh himself silly a few minutes later. But right now he didn’t look much in the joking mood, he looked terrified. Apparently he didn’t think real wolves were as funny as fake ones.

The next one to join was the red headed Nami, the prettiest girl in the freshmen year. The only problem was she knew it. The outfit she was dressed in didn’t look near appropriate to wear to school, let alone the middle of the woods. Marco swore to himself right then and there that he wouldn’t be the one to carry her if her high heels broke.

Last, and a huge relief to him was Zoro. Zoro was actually a junior and Marcos friend. Like the two seniors he had slept through the fieldtrip date and was now forced to make it up.

Their guard was a serious looking man from the Marines no doubt. He didn’t say anything in lieu of putting bullets in his gun. He simply shrugged when he caught them staring.

“We’re to meet back here in no later than three hours.” Their teacher yelled at the departing groups.

“I feel like I’m back in Kindergarten.” Marco said to Thatch dryly.

Unfortunately the guard overheard and flashed him a dark scowl. “Don’t underestimate the Forrest, no matter how harmless in seems in the daylight. I promise you come nightfall it will turn into your worst nightmare.”

He turned to address the group, “I’ve got three rules you need to follow; first, stay in direst sight of me at all times, I will not have anyone wonder off on my watch. Second, don’t assume anything in the Forrest, no matter how innocent it seems if you see anything strange I expect you to tell me. Lastly, whatever you do, don’t stray off the path. This place is impossible to navigate, if you get lost its doubtful even the search teams won’t be able to find you.”

None of the group looked that fazed except Ussop who looked like he was going to be sick.

“Can I go sit in the bus?”

“No.” The guard told him, “Now let’s get moving.”

So they began to trudge through the woods following the overgrown hiking path. Despite everything Marco found himself enjoying it. He had never been to a real Forrest before and it was much different then he thought it would be. Ignoring the uptight armed guard it was quite relaxing. Birds and animals chirped happily from above and the sun streamed in lazily from between the trees. They even saw a tiny rabbit hop across their path. He was beginning to understand why the school made it mandatory for them to take this field trip.

Around noon they settled down by the stream to eat lunch, still the guard’s attitude was starting to tug at him. What could their possibly be to worry about in broad daylight.

“Have you ever seen a wolf before mister?” Nami asked, her brown eyes full of fake innocence.

He glanced sharply at her before returning his eyes to the trees. “Yes, but I wouldn’t recommend it too anyone else. It’s the kind of thing you don’t forget easily.” He stood up, “We best be heading back.”

“Is there something going on?” Thatch asked before he could stop himself, clearly he also had picked up on the guard’s moods.

The guard stared at him as if deciding if he should tell them or not. “This stays between us,” He caved reluctantly. “But the Marines advised the school to cancel this years trip. Against our better judgement they refused. They insisted it was a tradition and if they canceled it for the first time in fifteen years it would send the town into a frenzy.”

“Why did the Marines want to cancel it?”

“The scouts have reported strange patterns in the wolves lately, there have been some sightings even in the day time. Although there haven’t been any attack in weeks we are still concerned. It’s almost as if their planning something.”

“That’s ridiculous, their animals, they aren’t capable of creating plans…right?” Nami asked.

The man frowned as he swung his gun over his shoulder, “I don’t know ma’am but if there’s one thing I have learned it’s don’t underestimate this place. If I was to speak freely I would tell you that there are things here hidden in the darkest parts, things that we can’t explain.”

For the first time this entire day Marco felt a stab of fear. This place had the guard scared witless. Suddenly he wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” Ussop wheezed clearly scared out of his wits by the confession.

The guard growled, as if the request was totally out of line. “Hold it.”

“I don’t think that an option sir.”

“Fine,” he growled, “But make it quick. You four stay put.”

They watched him disappear with Ussop into the tree line, he was still close enough to shoot any approaching predators, which was a small comfort.”

Marco lifted the whistle from his pocket inspecting it. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“My My, that man certainly is paranoid isn’t he.” A new voice broke out.

The four of them whipped around to face the stranger. He was tall and narrow with black hair, tan skin and grey eyes with dark circles under, it looked like he hadn’t slept in quite some time. He was dressed in mostly dark colors looking more rebellious than anything else.

“Who are you?” Zoro demanded his eyes narrowing.

“No one.” He assured them with a humorless laugh. “Now tell me, what are four children doing this deep in the Forrest, are you lost?” He looked delighted by the idea.

Marco looked desperately behind him for their guard, he really should be back by now. He hadn’t gone far at all. This man was starting to scare him.

Without warning a gunshot rang out behind them, quickly accompanied by a yell. The group quickly spun around to where Ussop had just disappeared. They stared transfixed at the point, expected a wolf to tumble out of the bushes. But nothing happened.

Turning back around with a start they realized the man was gone, nowhere to be seen.

“What the hell was that?” Nami panicked running her fingers through her hair. “What just happened?”

‘If I was to speak freely I would tell you that there are things here hidden in the darkest parts, things that we can’t explain.’ The man’s words ran through Marcos head as he quickly got up. “We need to go, now.”

“What about the others?”

“Their fine, they have a gun, unlike us.”

“That did not sound fine to me.” Nami said her voice rising to hysteria.

Marco sighed as he considered, in all honesty he had misjudged her. She was not the annoying bratty girl he pegged her to be. Instead she was willing to risk her life to save the others, which was far more then Marco had done.

“Fine,” He said through clenched teeth. “But we need to keep it quick.” They nodded in agreement as they set off running in the direction the two had disappeared. Making sure to keep the path in sight they continued forwards, no one dared to yell Ussop’s name.

“We can’t risk going any further.” Marco said looking behind him. “We have to go back, they can send a search party ou………”

The bushes rustled stopping them from finishing their thought. They immediately drew together, Thatch clutching his shoulder so hard it felt like it was going to pop off.

Instead of the horrifying monster they were expecting Ussop flew out of the bushes, snot running down his noise. “You guys, we s-s-saw one, through the bushes.” No one bothered to ask what ‘one’ he was referring to.

“Where’s the guard?” Marco demanded his eyes narrowing. This was not looking good.

“I d-don’t know. He st-st-stayed behind to fight it off. I think it got him.”

“Run.” Marco said not waiting for a further explanation, “Back to the trail NOW!!”

Needing no further encouragement they took off back towards the trail which was just out of sight. But after a few minutes of running Marco heart began to fall. They should have found it by now, instead the terrain was looking more and more unfamiliar. The trees were growing closer together and the canopy above was getting thicker. Even the sounds of the birds seemed to be quieter.  

“We’re lost.” He said finally coming to a stop. “WE’RE LOST.” He repeated louder.

“That’s impossible.” Nami said, “The trail was right there.”

“He warned us about this,” Zoro said. “He told us it was easy to get lost in the Forrest, that’s why he told us to stay on the path while he left, so we could guide him back.”

“This can’t be happening.” Ussop said fearfully staring around at the trees. Without warning he took out his whistle blowing on it loudly.

“STOP IT!”

“Why not? This way they’ll know where to find us.”

“Not if the wolves find us first.” Marco snapped, “And my bet is their much faster.”

Before he could respond a howl broke out from somewhere in the Forrest. It was impossible to pick out the exact location but it seemed much too close for comfort.

“Run.”

No one needed to be told twice as they blindly dashed through the increasingly dense thicket. They were so preoccupied with moving forwards they hardly noticed when the ground starting sloping sharply upwards. But Ussop did. He was by far the slowest of all of them and thus hung back a few meters, as his short legs refused to carry him any faster. Therefor he was the only one to shout out a warning at the approaching cliff in front of them. Unfortunately it came too late. They hurled over it as lightning speeds.

The last thing Marco saw was Ussop’s horrified face, from the cliff edge as he watched them fall over it. And then he knew nothing else.

“Marco you have to get up.”

“Marco, please be alright.”

“YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW?”

Marcos eyes flew open as he was harshly slapped. Thatches worried face materialized above him, and Marco instantly regretting waking up. Above his friends head he could see the sky that was reluctantly beginning to darken. How long had they been unconscious?

“We’re going to die.” He hissed as he desperately searched for the sun, but he couldn’t find it above the tree tops.”

“Don’t talk like that.” Zoro snapped as he helped Nami up from the ground. “Now let’s start walking. I doubt were getting out the same way we came in.” He gestured to the cliff face.

Remarkably they were mostly unhurt besides a few sprained fingers and many bruises. Luckily enough, the trees had caught their fall ensuring a soft landing. Despite how hopeless the situation was Marco couldn’t find a good enough reason to sit here and wait to die horribly. So he silently agreed as they continued walking again.

The sky continued to darken, taking with it their last hopes of survival. Marco was just about to suggest they find someplace to hide for nighttime when they saw a small Cabin around a bend. It was small and run down but undeniably a human made establishment. Unlike their alien surroundings.

They approached it mindfully, on one hand ecstatic but also extremely cautious. When did anyone ever have time to build a cabin this deep in the Forrest? Marco raised his hand to try the doorknob but stopped when he recognized the brown substance coating it. His blood pounding in his ears as he instead knocked on the unstained part. 

“What are you do….?” Zoro trailed off as the door opened.

Their stood a young black haired boy with a wide smile. His eyes were brown and innocent that went well with his carefree face. He was clothed in an oversized red sweatshirt and worn shorts.

“Hello!” He greeted them cheerfully.

Marco’s mouth fell open as he stared at him. What the hell was a boy like this doing here without a care in the world in this creepy blood stained cabin in the middle of the Forrest?

“What are you doing here?” Thatch spoke his thoughts perfectly.

The boy tilted his head confused, “I live here.”

“You’re kidding right?”

Before he could answer a dark shape moved behind him, effectively slamming the door in their faces.

Their group froze unsure how to proceed. What had just happened?

“Ace stop it! Let go of me.” The boy’s voice floated out from the thin walls. He sounded more annoyed than in mortal danger.

A few minutes later the door flew open again, as the boy reappeared panting slightly. This time there was another figure there as well. He looked older, taller and more muscular. His hair was dark like Luffy’s but his eyes were a light grey instead of brown. He was also shirtless, which was a little odd considering how nippy it was in the Forrest.

His grey eyes narrowed at them as he rested his chin on the younger boys black hair. 

Marco watched with shock, nearly forgetting to speak. What was going on here? What were these two boys doing living here? Didn’t they know the danger they were in?

“Who are you?”

“Luffy!” The boy said happily as behind him the teenager let out a low growl showing he was not pleased. He wrapped his arms around the younger ones waist possessively.

Luffy ignored him for the most part like this was completely normal. He seemed much more interested in them, probably with good reason as well.

 “What are you doing here?” The older one spoke, his voice deep and a little intimidating despite the fact that he couldn’t be any older then Marco.

“Were got separated from our class, something started chasing us and… our friends still in the woods. We need to find him.”

“Your class is long gone.” He replied with an amused snort as if he thought this was somehow funny.

With a sinking heart Marco realized he was right. They would have left long ago, despite the missing people. No doubt there was a search team combing the Forrest for them, even they would soon be leaving.

“Where’s your friend?” Luffy asked earnestly.

“I don’t know, somewhere on the cliff top, the last we saw of him.” Even as Marco spoke he knew the situation was hopeless, Ussop was probably dead.

“Okay, let’s go find him.” Luffy said shrugging out of Ace’s grip.

“Are you serious?”

“You want to find him right?” Luffy asked looking confused, “How will we do that without looking?” He reached over to a peg by the door and slung a cross-bow over his shoulder, grabbing a slightly bloodied bat with the other hand.

Was he for real? Their guard had a machine gun, what did this kid think a cross-bow and bat would accomplish?

The older teen crossed his arms and let out a small undistinguishable growl.

“It’s fine?” He retorted back to the older. “I’ll be back, just tell Sabo where I went.”

 Seemingly unsatisfied with that he leaned forwards and licked Luffy’s cheek.

Luffy simply laughed in response and wiped the wet spot with his sleeve.

“Come on we have to hurry.” He told them as he cut through their ragtag group leading the way.

They paused for a moment, the current situation still catching up to them. Nothing since they discovered the cabin seemed to make sense. But that probably wasn’t important right now, if this boy claimed he could find Ussop then frankly he was their best bet. At the very least he seemed to live here, that must mean something right?

Marco glanced back as the boy leaned against the doorframe, once again crossing his arms. “It will be dark soon Lu.”

“I know.” He yelled back giving him a small wave as they headed out.

Nami grabbed Zoro’s arm, who seemed to be taking their current situation the best, while Thatch mirrored it, painfully cutting off Marco’s circulation.

“Err… Say Luffy?” Thatch began hesitantly.

“Yea?”

“What happens if we come across a wolf?”

“I’ll fight it.” He explained like it was truly that easy.

“Will you win?” Nami asked before she could stop herself.

“Yep!” He said happily.

And Marco found himself grateful he had been the one to agree instead of the older one. He probably would of gotten them hopelessly lost in the woods and ran away laughing. Then again Marco would have felt a little bit better behind a muscular guy like that then then a  kid with a baseball bat.

“Luffy, why do you live in the middle of the Forrest? Why don’t you live in the town?” Marco asked before he could stop himself.

A frown flickered over his lips but other than that he gave no sign that he had heard. Continuing onwards, “I think your friend must be somewhere over here.” He said guiding them back to the cliff face.

“Ussop!” They cried as loud as they dared.

“Is this what you’re looking for little Luffy?” A familiar frightening voice asked.

There behind them stood the same man from the river, who seemed to come out of nowhere and leave the same way. He stood above them, perfectly balanced on a low hanging tree branch. Ussop’s collar was clamped in his left hand while his free hand played casually with a glinting knife.

For his part Ussop looked truly terrified, he wasn’t even moving. He instead hung suspended by his collar. His eyes wide with fear and never leaving the knife.

“Give him back Law!” Luffy said angrily unslinging the crossbow from his back.

“What will you give me in return?” The older man asked flirtatiously. “It gets oh so lonely at night you know.”

Instead of a response Luffy simply raised his free arm and flicked the man off, clearly not amused.

“You better decide quickly Little Luffy, It will be dark soon and as I’m sure you know the woods at night time is no place for children.”

A low growl broke the standoff as they turned their attention to a sleek black wolf entering the clearing. Marco had never seen a Wolf in real life before and honestly he was beginning to understand why the Guard didn’t want to talk about it. It was clearly at least twice the size of him and far more intimidating. As it snarled he caught sight of its enormous fangs glinting with saliva, ready to sink into flesh. Its ears were flat on its head while its eyes were narrowed into thin slits.

He tensed, feeling his group do the same besides them as they readied themselves to run for their lives before that thing tore them to shreds. But before he could even go a step Luffy held out the bat in front of them signaling them to stay where they were.

“It’s okay.” He said without looking back at them, his dark eyes were fixed on the two figures in front of them.

Law looked less convinced as his eyes narrowed, “Ah I was wondering when you would show up, you just can’t resist can you?”

He threw Ussop down to the floor with a thud that made Marco wince. Still he hardly seemed to notice as he scrambled to his feet, ever aware of the giant wolf, and dashed over to them grabbing Nami’s outstretched hand as if it was a lifeline.

“Are you happy now?” He asked sarcastically. “Can’t a man flirt in peace?”

The wolf growled clearly stating his response as he took a step closer. But the man was already gone, deeper into the Forrest. His laughs echoing off the tree tops. The creature gave an angry roar as it took off after the man, its speed nearly rivaling his.

“Did that…thing just defend us?” Zoo breathed ignoring Ussops sobs of fear.

“The wolves don’t really like Law.” Luffy said as he glanced around them, “Nobody really likes Law.”

“Who is he?” Nami demanded dragging Ussop off of her legs.

“He’s bad.” Luffy said without hesitation as he glanced around the clearing heading back to where they had come. “You should stay away from him.” He turned his attention back at Ussop staring at him in an odd sort of way. Strangely enough Luffy looked almost confused as he looked at the newcomer. Clearly Ussop did not appreciate the attention.

“W-whose he?” Ussop asked his voice trembling once again. Despite how annoying he was Marco couldn’t help but pity him, he had the worse luck of all of them.

“Apparently he’s Luffy, he lives here.” Thatch sad dryly, like he himself didn’t quite believe it. “A better question is what happened?”

“After you guys fell off a cliff I climbed a tree hoping to hide, I thought I was in the clear but then that creepy guy showed up and starting threatening me with a knife, I think he wanted to eat me.”

Marco rolled his eyes at the last statement as he ran into Luffy. The boy had stopped without him noticing. This couldn’t be good.

“What’s the matter?’

“Wolves.” Luffy whispered back, “Two or three of them.”

His blood ran cold as the words sunk in. They were doomed. Maybe if they split up one of them could survive. “Should we run?”

“No,” The boy replied raising his bat, “it would be no good anyways. Just stay here.” He raised his bat as he stepped away from the group.

There was a horrible moment as the foliage shifted and two wolves emerged from the woods, nearly blending into the darkened place. They were huge, much larger than the sleek black wolf who ran after Law. Their eyes glowed in the approaching darkness. They towered over the small boy, so much so Marco doubted he would even be an appetizer to them.

He opened his mouth to shout a warning when Luffy sprang into action. As the first wolf lunged at the boy he jumped up smacking its jaw with the bat with a sickening crack, leaving little doubt whether it was broken or not. Still, refusing to back down it lunged again, its jaw hanging obtusely as blood trickled out. Luffy neatly ducked aside kicking the creature in its ribs accompanied by another sickening crack as the ribs moaned in protest.

Not giving him a second to recover the second one sprang with it’s claws this time. Its already bloody nails glinting dangerously. Its right paw sunk into the wooden bat harmlessly as its nails shaved off splintered, while he deflected the other one with his free hand, batting it aside as if this was a simple self-defense class. He brought up his elbow and neatly sliced it into the creature’s nose drawing blood.

So distracted by the sight before them they barley noticed the third wolf creeping silently in the shadows. Thankfully Luffy sensed it a second before it pounced. He grabbed the crossbow from his back and shots its foot throwing it off balance as it gave a pained roar.

Unfortunately the wolf with the broken nose had the perfect opening for attack. Luffy drew back, but not fast enough as a fatal swipe was delegated to instead catching his calves making him cry out as he sunk to his knees.

He was incredible Marco realized with dull respect. How in the world did this boy singlehandedly take on three wolves with nothing more than a bat and outdated cross bow. He had just done what even the highly trained guard couldn’t dream about.

He watched in disbelief as Luffy punched the creature right in its teeth, his hand looking strangely black in the shadows as the side two fangs shattered, falling to the floor uselessly.

Just when he was sure nothing else could surprise him again Zoro dove forwards. Before the third wolf could even rise he unsheathed a sword from his backpack and cut deeply into its uninjured leg, showing the grizzly white bone. As it dove in to get a final bite it instead received a nasty slash across its face.

Zoro was training to be a sword master. He had once briefly mentioned it to Marco but he had forgotten it. Up until now he always thought he was exaggerating, but he highly doubted it now.

With a final fearful glance at the group of teens the three wolves gave a whine as they limped away, dragging their injuries behind them like some sort of hideous defeated flag. They moved as fast as their broken bodies could as if scared they would be pursued, but Luffy simply stood their holding his bloody leg.

“Thanks.” He said to Zoro breaking the silence.

 Zoro simply nodded in response staring down shocked at the blood smeared on his blade. He clearly was not used to doing things like this.

“A-are you human?” Ussop asked, his stutter had unfortunately returned.

Luffy laughed at that as he rubbed his cheek, accidently smearing blood across it.

“Of course I am, what else would I be?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Sabo and have dinner with them, meanwhile Ace and Sabo aren't quite what they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! So this is actually a repost from Fanfic.net , currently I have written up until the fourth chapter if you would like to read further It is also called The Woods Run Red by q.feuille7. I post new chapters usually on Saturday or Sunday. If you want to read ahead on FF.net that's awesome but if not I will keep posting chapters here as well. I really hope you like it and comment either way:)

It was dark by the time they made it back to the cabin. Despite the gash on his leg, Luffy refused any help, insisting he was fine.  
They had all seen much more than they had ever thought possible, and if Marco had to guess it wasn’t over. They LITERALY weren’t out of the woods yet. At least they were all still breathing, with the exception of the guard, but he could find comfort in that. It was actually all thanks to this kid, Luffy. He had helped them without a second thought, he had protected them despite the injury it caused.  
Ussop wouldn’t quit whispering that Luffy was leading them back to the cabin just so he could eat them, a thought Marco was desperately trying to ignore. He felt like if anyone was going to try and eat them it would be Ace. At the very least the guard had been right when he told them there were things in this forest that they couldn’t explain.  
“We’re back,” Luffy said happily as he flung the cabin door open, clearly not caring about the dried blood on the handle.  
Unsure about what to do, they reluctantly followed him inside the house, shutting the door carefully behind them. Marco tensed as they entered, ready to run at any second. Adrenaline coursed through his system due to the stressful events that had transpired just minutes ago. Despite the caution it didn’t seem like any one was intending to attack them.  
It was strangely clean despite its rundown appearance; animal furs carpeted the floor leaving spots where the original worn wood peeked through. Although the cabin was quite small it had a distinctly cozy feeling as it centered around the fireplace on the opposite wall. Unsurprisingly the furniture looked old, but it clearly wasn’t handmade.  
“Welcome back!” A blond haired boy said getting up from the couch. He was a few inches taller than the unfriendly one, but he had a leaner build compared to the others muscles. Thankfully enough, this one was fully clothed and wearing a pleasant smile as if they had come over for tea.  
“Did you find who you were looking for?” He asked again, addressing the group this time. His tone was polite and his accent was strikingly proper.  
Marco nodded, not trusting his voice. He felt Ussop cowering behind his back in a desperate attempt to hide from the two older boys. A couple of hours ago he would have punched the kid for so much as touching him, but now he couldn’t care less. It was funny what a day of running for your life could do to a social group.  
“What happened Luffy?” He asked as his gaze shifted to the blood dripping down his leg. A small trail trickled between his toes and began to pool on the floor. Marco was starting to see why there was blood on the door, these people acted like it was water.  
“I got scratched,” He said sticking out his cheeks in a pout.  
To their surprise the elder black haired boy let out a series of muffled sounds which Marco realized was laughter.  
“Is everybody else okay?” He asked the group curiously.  
Nobody said anything so he assumed from their silence that they were. “Come here so I can fix it.” He said as he reached to the medical kit, which was open and on the table, for the gauze.  
Luffy made his way over to the couch plopping between the two older boys.  
“Sit down your making me nervous.” He said holding Luffy’s ankle to stop him from moving away in pain. “We don’t bite.” He added dryly as nobody stirred.  
The grey eyed boy growled like he disagreed. As he turned his gaze to the floor, pointedly ignoring them, Marco couldn’t help but wonder what they had done for him to dislike them so soon?  
“What are your names?” Nami finally asked, bravely breaking the silence.  
“I’m Sabo,” The blond replied, closing the medical kit, “You met Luffy, and that one’s Ace. He’s not really great with new people.  
That was the understatement of the century. He opened his mouth to thank Luffy but instead another question tumbled out.  
“Why do you live in the forest instead of the town?”  
For a horrible second he was worried he offended them in some way, but Sabo just smiled coyly glancing out the window. “Why indeed?” He mused. “A better question is how you five found yourselves in this mess?”  
Marco frowned slightly as his question was dodged. But he was relived they hadn’t taken offense. If they lived in the middle of the woods just to avoid the town then there was probably a good reason why.  
So they told them the story of how a normal day had turned into a disaster. All of it had started going downhill when that man appeared.  
“That’s just Law,” Luffy told them, “like I said he’s a jerk.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Ace muttered rubbing his newly bandaged shoulder.  
“The guards dead right? The werewolves killed him?”  
“It looks that way.” Sabo confirmed. He glanced over at Ace and the two shared a quick look, their faces unreadable. “The village is going to be up in arms about this.”  
“I thought Wolves only came out at night, what were they doing in broad daylight?” Marco asked tensely.  
“I’m sure it’s nothing important.” Sabo lied easily as he stood up. “Anyways I think it’s time for dinner. It’s too dangerous for you guys to go back tonight. Luffy will take you to town when the light returns. You don’t need to worry, you’ll be safe, the wolves don’t come here”  
Marco bit his lip as they once again dodged the question. No doubt there was something going on that they weren’t telling them. But it was hardly like he could do anything about it. Although it was a bit odd that these three teenage boys were living all alone in the middle of the wolf infested woods. No doubt they could hold their own, but why did they bother when they could simply live in the town? Where were their parents, so far he hadn’t seen any sign that some sort of adult lived here.  
Those thoughts weighing heavily on his mind he followed them to the kitchen, where the delicious smell of stew lingered tantalizingly.  
The kitchen was another quaint room. A cast iron oven rested in the corner where the large pot sat, bubbling happily. The wooden table was small and the chairs were mismatched. A small cracked window above the sink showed the pitch black forest, stretching onwards besides them. Marco shivered as he stared at it, expecting to see a wolf appear from the brambles at any moment, but nothing came. Living in the city he had honestly never seen such darkness before. No doubt they had no electricity here, no wonder they were using fire instead.  
After the kind of day they had no one was feeling particularly hungry. But no one was willing to decline their hospitality. They pitched in helping the three children set the table, abetting for the extra people by adding extra places.  
As they dished out stew into the eight bowls Marco left to go get more chairs from the living room. He smiled for the first time all day as he heard Nami playfully teasing Ussop from the kitchen. It was a sad attempt but it still made him feel a little better. Having your life literally flash before your eyes really changed your perspective on things. Despite the delicious smell he just wanted to sleep and wake up tomorrow to realize that this had all been a horrible dream.  
“Are you okay?” Luffy’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked up surprised seeing Luffy and Ace in the corner of the living room, nearly out of sight. They had disappeared from the kitchen a few minutes ago but with all the confusion nobody had noticed. Unsure how to precede Marco stood still, rooted to the spot.  
“It’s just a bite.” Ace told the younger boy, “It’s nothing I haven’t had before. I’ll live.”  
Luffy glanced at his tightly wrapped arm in concern like he wasn’t entirely convinced but remained silent anyways.  
Sensing his discomfort Ace nuzzled his nose reassuringly. “Don’t worry so much idiot.”  
Feeling vaguely guilty Marco stepped away, his task quickly forgotten as he rejoined his friend in the living room. Soon afterwards Luffy and Ace reappeared with a silver flask which they discreetly handed to Sabo. However only himself and Zoro seemed to noticed.  
They all sat down at the now cramped table and began to eat the stew. Unsurprisingly for forest dwellers, they had limited table manners, Sabo excluded. For such thin fit people they sure ate a lot, although he assumed fighting wolves took up alot of energy.  
It was full of vegetables from the forest and a delicious meat that Ussop reluctantly asked about. Through the least amount of words possible Ace hinted it might be human meat, making all of them nearly choke. This sent Luffy and Sabo into a fit of hysterical laughter, as they thought this was immensely funny.  
“It’s only Rabbit.” Luffy told them through gasping breaths as he clutched his stomach in pain caused from a laugh attack. “The other one is hanging right up over there. “Sure enough the twin rabbit was hanging in the kitchen waiting to be deskinned. Somehow, dinner with these three seemed to take his mind off of the day’s events.  
Despite everything Ace and Sabo clearly weren’t ecstatic at the surprise visitors. But the blond seemed to have his own motivation for helping them, ones that he had clearly discussed with Ace despite the boys protests. Marco honestly couldn’t blame them. He was sure there was a hell of a story how they ended up here and he didn’t doubt they had to be extra cautious in these parts about who they trusted. There was also something else, something he couldn’t put his finger on. Perhaps it was animosity? Clearly Ace held the most disdain for them, he didn’t even try to hide it. Sabo came next but he was much more measured about it, concealing it under layers of politeness. Luffy on the other hand just seemed curious about them, he was by far the friendliest and open and it was easy to strike up a conversation with him. The only limiting factor of course was Ace, who would growl at whomever talked to him for too long. It reminded Marco vaguely of kindergarten jealousy.  
After the giant pot of stew ran empty they hurried to clean the table and do the dishes. The tiny cabin had grown quite dark. They had a few battery powered lanterns hanging up in the halls but it was still hard to see. Sabo and Ace seemed to have no problem as they moved about freely in the shadows. Luffy had a little more trouble in the darkened areas and he occasionally had to feel his way along some places. But for the most part he seemed used to it. The others however were a complete mess. Marco barley caught himself from tripping over Ussop who had fallen a few seconds earlier and couldn’t seem to get up. Ace clearly found amusement in their struggles so they took to following Sabo and Luffy out of the kitchen.  
Back in the living room there was a stairway like ladder in the corner that was previously unnoticed. It led to the loft here the boys slept. Climbing in near darkness was horrifying but once again it didn’t seem to faze them.  
Their bedroom mirrored the rest of the house, small but cozy enough. There were two beds shoved into the darkened corner as well as a moth eaten couch against the far wall. There were a few loose clothes strewn across the room but aside from that it was rather tidy. If Marco had to guess he thought it would be Sabo’s doing, as the boy seemed to have a knack for cleaning up after the other two. Luffy and Sabo gathered spare blankets and pillows as they made up a bed on the couch for Marco and Zoro. They turned the living room into another bedroom where Nami, Ussop and Thatch would be sleeping.  
“Can’t the wolves just break in here?” Zoro asked skeptically.  
“The wolves don’t come here.” Sabo told him as he threw him a pillow.  
“Why?” Marco asked.  
“Because it’s our spot,” Luffy piped up as he pulled the red hoodie over his head and threw it haphazardly in the corner. Changing it out for an oversized shirt before laying down next to Ace.  
“It a territory thing,” Sabo said quickly. He looked like he had no intention of going to sleep yet. Something Marco found odd but not that abnormal. So he just nodded and let the conversation drop.  
Despite how tired he was he couldn’t seem to fall asleep. The events of the day kept replaying in his mind. Besides him Zoro seemed to have no problem, he defiantly seemed to be taking everything in stride. His eyes wandered up to the bed where Luffy and Ace were fast asleep, like they didn’t have a care in the world.  
Despite everything he still didn’t know anything about them. But there was nothing he could do about it. So instead he listened to Zoro’s quite snores, letting it rocking him to sleep. Hopefully when he woke up he would be back at home in his bed, and none of this would have happened. With that thought he drifted off into sleep.  
Sabo smirked to himself as he slipped outside the house. It was pitch black but he had no problem. The moon was large tonight, which was no good. It would defiantly make things harder for him. Still he had no choice, stuff was going on in these woods that he couldn’t ignore. It was their home after all.  
Making his way through the trees he continued on the darkened path. The patters of paws and footsteps got progressively louder. He neared the clearing, cautiously pausing besides a tree, observing the scene in front of him.  
Stretched out in the pale moonlight of the clearing stood and ensemble of human figures and wolves alike. Some were gathered on fallen branches and boulders and others merely stood, staying close to their packs. Dozens of glowing eyes, red and yellow alike peaked out from the darkness creating a horrifying nightmarish vision. They were here, undoubtedly, to talk about the same thing. A figure emerged from the group, singling himself out from the rest. Sabo instantly recognized him as Law.  
“Thank you for meeting here with me.” He said, the usual smirk in his voice. “I know we all want to discuss the same thing, the humans are starting to get angry. They have set a mandatory curfew for their village. We haven’t fed off an actual human in nearly two month. I can’t speak for everyone but personally I am growing quite hungry. I don’t think we should have to suffer like this.”  
A second figure stepped forwards, this one with hair that seemed to reach upward like flames. He was Kid the leader of one of the largest wolf packs in the forest. He crossed his arms angrily. Almost as if challenging him.  
“It’s easy for you to say, you’re kind isn’t hunted by them. The existence of vampires is still unknown. If we staged an uprising like you oh so subtly hinting who do you think is going to suffer the consequences.”  
There were howls of agreement from the clearing a well as screams of protest.  
“Who gave you the right to play leader?” Someone shouted angrily at him.  
Law held up his hands innocently, the ever present smirk on his face. “Of course I’m not trying to step in anyone’s way here. But due to the subsequent lack of an heir the noble leaders of my race choose me to represent their will tonight.” His grey eyes flickered over to Sabo. “Unless of course someone wants to step in.”  
Sabo remained silent, the message was clear but he choose not to say anything.  
“Want to tell the crowed why you saved the humans who wondered into the forest today? Don’t tell me that human you’re living with is making you soft?”  
“Leave Luffy out of this,” Sabo demanded sharply, “He has as much right to live here as you or me.” No matter how much time had passed Law refused to let the subject drop, despite the fact that most had accepted it long ago. It was only him and ancient ones that seemed reluctant to let the subject drop, unable to differ from the old ways.  
“Besides do you know what would happen if those children were to go missing? The humans would be up in arms. They would come charging in here with their guns and burn the whole place to the ground. Is that really what you want?” Sabo asked raising his eyebrow.  
There was a small growl from the crowed as they thought about it, the image searing into their brains. There was only so far they could push the humans before they snapped.  
“If we combine our forces we can over power them.” Law said through gritted teeth.  
“And what? Slaughter all of them, you know as well as I do that it’s only going to bring more of them here, like it or not they out number us.”  
“So you think we should just stand down then? Wallow in our own hunger until we are weak enough so that they can just pick us off? Our species needs to feed upon humans, if we don’t we will die. Not even you can deny that.”  
“He’s right.” Kid said after a moment. “”We mustn’t cower from the humans, we are the superior race and it’s time to prove it.”  
“Don’t get overconfident,” Law warned him dangerously. “Don’t forget we are not of the same species. The superior one has yet to be determined.”  
Angry chatter broke out in the clearing as the wolves began to growl at the vampires. A few fights broke out as tensions boiled over. They were all hungry and fed up, not to mention worried about the increasing resistance from the village people. The vampires especially were getting desperate. Their existence was not known to the humans meaning that every kill they made was blamed on the wolves. But unlike the wolves they could not survive without the blood of humans. They craved what they did not have. While werewolves enjoyed human’s meat and refused to back down from an easy meal, they craved it in lieu of necessity.  
Sabo left the scene, it was clear there was going to be no further progress made tonight. There was too deep a rift between the species for them to simply ignore it. But apparently they seemed to think the humans as a big enough threat to team up for the first time in a hundred years.  
“That was fun wasn’t it?”  
Sabo frowned as he instantly recognized the voice as Laws.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing in particular.” The man promised, his fangs flashing dangerously in the pale moonlight. “I was just thinking that you are awfully noble.”  
“What are you getting at?” Sabo growled, not in the mood for mind games and power trips, Laws specialties.  
“Well, all of us are pretty hungry since the restrictions put on humans started, so I just thought that was so brave of you to ignore your hunger for the sake of those pitiful weaklings. Unless of course, you weren’t as hungry as the rest of us. Which would make sense of course, considering you have your own personal human.”  
Sabo frowned, not liking where this was going, “I don’t know what you’re trying to imply but stay away from my brothers.”  
“Or what?”  
“I’ll kill you,” He replied immediately.  
“Oh is that so?” The man said tauntingly, tapping his chin with his thin fingers thoughtfully.  
“Is this just a game to you?” Sabo asked, unable to stop himself. Law had defiantly gotten under his skin tonight.”  
“Everything a game to me.” He replied with a wry smile as he began to walk away. “You can’t always be perfect, one day you will slip up.”  
Sabo stood still, staring at the point he disappeared before shaking his head softly. He had more to worry about now then Laws mind games. The two worlds were about to go to war with each other, while he wasn’t particularly fond of either races this isn’t what he wanted. Despite what Law thought, he knew he could protect Ace and Luffy, he wouldn’t let anything happen to his pack.  
When he got home that night he immediately went to the kitchen, careful so not to wake the sleeping children. Despite his feelings towards the human race (Luffy un-included of course) these children weren’t responsible for their parent’s actions. It would be disastrous if the humans tried to burn down the Forrest. He also didn’t doubt that either the wolves or the vampires would try to double-cross each other in the process. Neither side would ever truly trust the other.  
He sat at the table lost in thought until a small noise interrupted him. Luffy yawned widely as he walked up beside hin and sat down in the empty seat.”  
“What are you doing up?”  
“Sunrise is in an hour. He said frowning slightly and gave Sabo a worried look.  
Sabo looked out the window in surprise, “Had it really gotten that late?” The human children would be going home soon. They would be safe with Luffy, he wouldn’t let anything happen to them. Despite being human he had grown up in these woods, he knew how to take care of himself.  
“I think your leaking,” Sabo said as he stared absentmindedly at the red strain growing on the once white bandage. Luffy must have moved around in his sleep as the bandage had come undone, falling loosely around his leg.  
“It’s still bleeding.” Luffy said with a pout as blood trickled lazily down his calf.  
Sabo laughed at that, “It’s because you keep picking at it.” He told him. “Come here.”  
Luffy scooted closer as Sabo unwrapped the bandages, his knees was indeed bleeding. A slow trail. Sabo watched, mesmerized by it as he leaned forwards. He lapped it up with his tongue, starting at the knee and following the trail down to his ankle. Luffy just laughed and tried to keep still, it really tickled.  
“Did you go to that meeting thing?”  
“Umhmm,” Sabo mused more to himself then his brother.  
“What did you find out?”  
“Nothing good” Sabo said as he began to rewrap his leg. “It looks like the wolves and vampires are going to go to war with the humans.”  
Luffy said nothing, unusually silent as he stared down at the table.  
Sabo watched him curiously. Despite everything that had happened to him Luffy harbored no animosity for the creatures in the woods nor the humans. Sabo and Ace had never asked him if he missed being around his own kind or not. He wondered what it must feel like to have the knowledge that your race is going to be killed and yet be unable to do anything about it.  
“You should probably get going Lu, it’s safer if you head out a little before sunrise,” Sabo told him as he stood up.  
“Okay,” He laughed, back to his usual self.  
As Luffy set about waking the human children Sabo tiredly climbed the ladder to their room, ready to go to bed.  
.  
The sun was barley peaking over the tops of the trees as the six of them started out the cabin door. Despite the rough night the weather looked promising. It was sunny and for the most part warm, despite winter being just around the corner.  
They were all glad to be going home, but it was still too early in the morning to start a half day hike. Strangely enough Luffy seemed to have no problem with it. He seemed used to waking u early.  
“Are they not coming?” Nami asked, referring to Ace and Sabo.  
“They don’t really like the town, besides their not exactly mourning people.”  
“Have you ever been to town Luffy?” Zoro asked curiously. Marco had been wondering the same thing.  
“Yep!” Luffy relied brightly.  
“Do you go often?”  
“Usually it’s around four or five times a year,” He answered further puzzling them all. Why one earth did he live in the middle of the Woods.  
“Have you ever thought about moving to town?”  
“Nope!” He answered simply jumping over a fallen tree. Despite what they asked all he said was Sabo and Ace didn’t like it there.  
The group traveled on in silence after that, stopping around noon to eat lunch. Luckily enough they didn’t run into anything else, although Ussop swore up and down that the bushes kept rustling. Zoro chatted happily with Luffy, the two talking like old friends. When he had woken up that morning Zoro was already awake, talking animatedly with Luffy about sword fighting or whatever. Strangely enough the two seemed to get on well, unusually well. This was odd considering Zoro wasn’t really the type to have friends. He scared most people at their school.  
When they finally burst through the trees to a grassy hill Marco let out a huge sigh of relief. The town stretched out below them, the roofs and streets clearly visible.  
“Thank god,” he breathed. He had never been so relieved to see the schools roof before.  
They all began down the hill, stopping when they realized Luffy hadn’t moved.  
“Aren’t you coming?”  
“That’s okay,” He laughed, but it sounded more hollow than usual. “I need to get back anyways.  
“So we’ll see you later then?” Nami asked unsurely. Nobody bothered to clarify when ‘later’ was.  
“Yea, see you later!”  
“Luffy!” Zoro called just as the boy was about to turn away. “Thank you.”  
Luffy’s face broke into his usual happy smiles as he waved at them, “Your welcome.”  
They made their way down the hill, all of them eager to be back. Despite the beauty of it the woods were a little lonely. Before they had even made it to the center of the town they were sighted, there were cries as the dead apparently returned from the Forrest, unharmed. They were home.  
Luffy watched from the hillside at the figures before turning away, back in to the Forrest. He had gone only a few yards before a large black wolf emerged from the shrubs. Its grey eyes blinked at him questioningly. He smiled as he crossed the clearing to the creature. He wrapped his arms around its chest, his cheek rubbing the soft fur. The creature nuzzled his nose affectionately.  
“Thanks Ace,” Luffy laughed wiping his nose dry again.  
“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens return home but everything is not back to normal. Zoro gets a strange offer and ASL gets a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 up on FF.net

 

Marco frowned to himself as he continued to type away on his computer. It had been about two weeks since they had returned to the village. Things finally seemed to be settling down again even though the town was still in an uproar. Per Sabo’s request they made sure not to mention anything about the three boys to the villagers. It was the least they could do after they had saved them.

Still the unanswered questions were weighing heavily on Marco’s mind. Who was Law? Why did the boys live in the middle of the forrest? Why did Ace and Sabo seem strange to him? Why didn’t Luffy like going into town ect. Marco always hated being left out of the loop so he was doing everything he could to find out answers.

A knock on his window interrupted his thoughts startling him. He cautiously got up to go investigate surprised to see Zoro crouched besides his window sill.

Reluctantly enough Marco unlatched the window letting Zoro crawl through the opening.

“Why can’t you just use the door like a normal person, this is the second story.”

Zoro shrugged as he sat down on Marco’s bed staring around the room. It had been a while since he came here last. “In case you hadn’t noticed your dads the principal of the school, I would rather take my chances with the window.”

Marco sighed as he sunk back down on his desk chair turning to look at his friend, “What’s up?”

Instead of answering Zoro just stared at the monitor behind Marco’s head with growing amusement. “Vampires huh?”

“It’s not funny,” Marco snapped shutting his laptop to avoid further ridicule.

“Why are you researching that?” Zoro asked refusing to let the topic drop.

Marco sighed resigned to telling his friend the truth, no matter how stupid it sounded, “I think that man in the woods might be a vampire. I checked all over the website and it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

To his surprise Zoro didn’t laugh or make fun of him, in fact he didn’t look surprised at all.

“I know.”

“Wait what?” Marco asked surprised turning once again to look at Zoro. “If it took me a week to figure it out how could you possibly know?”

Zoro raised an eyebrow in amusement, “Well for one thing it was super obvious.” He ticked down his fingers as if counting down all the ways he was smarter then Marco. “Secondly I already knew there were vampires in the woods.”

“How could you possibly know that,” Marco argued.

“My dad’s a hunter,” he answered back simply, “You knew that.”  

Marco had known that, Zoro had told him a long time ago. But just like with the sword lessons he had long since forgotten. “But you live alone,” He argued, “You haven’t seen you dad in many years.” Zoro had also told him that his dad was always away on business, at this point he doubted if he was still alive.

He worried Zoro would take offense to that but it hardly seemed to faze him, “Yea but he never exactly kept it a secret from me, besides the dojo I have been training at all these years is part of the hunter network.”  

“Fine even with all of that you have never seen an actual vampire before so how can you be sure?”

“I just asked Luffy.”

“And he told you?”

Zoro shrugged, “You make it sound like it was big secret, I don’t really think anyone was trying to hide it from us.”

Marco thought of Sabo and Ace and the looks they shared between each other when they thought no one was looking. It was clear they had a lot of things to keep from them, but besides from Sabo’s vagueness and refusal to answer their questions he had never lied to them. He had noticed Luffy and Zoro got along really well. At the time he brushed it aside but on reflection it did seem like something worth bringing up.

“What else did he tell you?”

His friend threw him a curious look but answered anyway, “I asked why the wolves’ vampires and humans all seemed to hate each other, but he told me he didn’t know. He said it was a race feud that had started long before he was born. But the humans hate the wolves for killing their fellow humans and the wolves hate the humans for killing their fellow wolves. It’s a never ending cycle.”

Marco nodded thoughtfully, “Did you ask him anything else?”

“Why do you care? If you were so curious why didn’t you just ask him yourself?”

“Well I didn’t know he would answer, besides I’m honestly a little scared of Ace.”

Zoro snorted at that, “Well if you want to know that badly I also asked him if all Vampires were like that, and he said some were cruel and some were kind just like humans. It all depends on their personality.”

“Is that all?” Marco asked disappointed.

“It’s not like I interrogated him,” Zoro defended, “I was just curious like he was curious about us.”

“Why was he curious about us?”

Zoro raised his arms in surrender, clearly irritated by the onslaught of questions. “I don’t know maybe because he hasn’t talked to normal humans since he was little,” Zoro said sarcastically. “The reason I stopped by was Thatch was worried about you. He said you have been obsessing over something in your room, now go get some fresh air or something for a while.”

“Aren’t you curious?”

“About what?”

“There are vampires, Wolves and a cabin with three boys in those woods and the village knows nothing about any of it. The only one who seems willing to tell us anything is Luffy.”

Zoro sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, “I guess I can see where you’re coming from but its not like knowing is going to change anything.”

Marco shook his head stubbornly, “That’s not the point, there’s something going on in those woods, something bad! And I’m worried that if we can’t figure it out people are going to die.”

“You’re not going to give this up are you?”

“Nope!”

“Fine,” Zoro sighed, “If you’re so set on doing this then I guess I will help you. I need to go, I was on my way to the dojo when I stopped by but for the love of god call Thatch.

Marco smiled triumphantly as he watched his friend leave the room. He hesitated for a moment before going over to his cell phone. Zoro was bossy today.

Zoro made it to the dojo with two minutes to spare as he hurridly changed out of his clothes and into his uniform. He secured the three swords to his hip before entering the door, bowing first, and joining his teacher.

“Where’s everybody else?” He asked his Koshiro sensei curiously.

“Class was canceled today Zoro.”

He frowned and looked around them in surprise, he had made it just under the wire for nothing.

“Why?”

“Well you see, we got a surprise visit from some powerful people, they said they wanted to talk to you.”

“Me?” He asked in surprise feeling a small sense of heaviness in his stomach, “They already questioned me about what happened in the forest.”

“It’s not about that,” He assured him quickly, sensing his distress. “Why don’t you go talk to them?”

Zoro nodded growing increasingly confused as he followed Koshiro to the next room where a small group of men sat. He recognized two instantly as Edward Newgate, Marco’s dad and the principal of their school as well as Monkey D. Garp the Mayor of the town. The others he didn’t recognize.

“Roronoa Zoro have a seat,” Gap said kindly as Zoro sunk down beside them glancing around curiously.

Zoro glanced curiously to Marco’s dad wondering why he was here.

“You have been studying here for a while?”

“Since I was a child sir.”

“You said onece that you intended to become a hunter is this still true?” Garp spoke again as none of the other shady strangers seemed inclined.

“Yes sir, my dad’s a hunter. I hope to follow in his footsteps and go find him one day.”

“Well, if that’s true we are here to make you an offer. According to your teacher you are by far the most talented and promising student. As I am sure you know the hunters are a secretive organization that are vital to the survival of this town. We are the only things standing between the humans and whatever is lurking in the forest.”

Zoro nodded, he had heard this before. The dojo he trained at was used as a way for hunters to find promising young pupils to train.

A man with a heavily tattooed face finally spoke up, “I am Dragon, the current head of the hunters. But I am not as young as I used to be and thus I need someone to begin training to replace me. Originally Kuina was training to become the new head but…” He trailed off as Zoro looked up sharply.

Of course he had known that. Kuina had told him the day she was selected. At the time she was the strongest student at the academy and the natural choice. That was until her death. Zoro still didn’t like to think about it. He sneaked a glance at his teacher and instantly regretted it as he turned back to the group. After her passing he honestly hadn’t given any thought as to who would fill the role instead. He never imagined it would be him.

“But Kuina wasn’t your first choice right?” Zoro asked curiously, “She told me that she was selected as a replacement.” He stared in amazement as the mood in the room darkened considerably.

“Yes, well you see...” Garp coughed uncertainty.

“We have made many mistakes,” Mr. Newgate told Zoro seriously, “We were desperate and our anticipation cost us someone’s life.”

Zoro nodded seriously, he thought it would be best if he let it drop at that. He honestly had no intention of becoming the head hunter. But an opportunity like this was worth considering.

“I want to become a hunter,” He said seriously, “I don’t know about the rest though.”

Garp nodded kindly, “well just consider our offer. If you are serious about becoming a hunter then your training will begin soon.”

Zoro nodded as the men stood up, bowing the Koahiro as they exited the dojou. He stared after them in dazed wonderment. Becoming a hunter was one thing but the leader of the hunter society was something else entirely. The job was dangerous, scary and downright suicidal at best. His thoughts flickered to Luffy as he watched him fearlessly fight off those wolves with nothing but a bat and a crossbow. If anyone should become the hunter leader it was him.

Meanwhile miles away deep within the forest Luffy was having his own problems. The unrest was only growing as the vampires got hungrier. In turn they were lashing out at the wolves quickly dissolving whatever form of civility that the moonlight meeting had brought about. As such it was times like these that being the only human in a forest full of monsters was not very fun.

“What are you up to today little Luffy?”

Luffy looked up sharply expecting Law but relaxing as he recognized the familiar red hair. Ever since Law had started the trend he was permanently labeled as ‘little Luffy’. On one hand it was understandable as both Vampires and Wolves tended to be larger than humans, particularly Luffy. But on the other hand it was annoying. Kid didn’t even like Law, so why were they exchanging nicknames? For the most parts the Vampires and Wolves didn’t really interact unless it was at the midnight gatherings where representatives came to yell at each other. Each race had their own system but for the most part they kept to themselves. Vampires society’s aside, Covens rarely interacted with other Covens and the same could be said about Wolf packs. The general rule was you kept your head down and out of another packs business. However there were always exceptions to that and Kid was defiantly one of them. He excelled in sticking his nose in everyone’s business. At the very least he wasn’t a raging psycho like Law was.

“I’m gathering wood,” Luffy said raising his bundle for the Wolf to see. “What are you doing so far out of your territory?” Luffy asked reaching down to gather another stick. Kid usually sent his underlings to do his errands instead of coming himself.

“Well considering you broke my messenger Wolves jaw I didn’t have much choice.”

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said honestly, “He attacked my friends, he was trying to eat them.”

“You think everyone is your friend,” Kid said irritably, “of course he was trying to eat them, he has been craving human meat for months.”

Not all wolves were capable of a human form. In fact it is only a small percentage of them that have human somewhere in their family tree. It is a recessive trait that can pop up anytime down the lineage. These wolves were much better at controlling their hunger, whereas the purer the wolf genes the more they craved human. The wolves Luffy had fought most likely couldn’t shift to a human form. Disturbingly enough Wolves were notorious cannibals whether that meant a Wolf shifter eating a human or a Wolf eating another Wolf. The thought had always disgusting Luffy to no end.  Growing up in the forest he had seen it all.

“You’re not siding with the humans are you?” Kid asked sharply.

“I’m not siding with anyone,” Luffy repeated for what felt like the hundredth time that day. “I think your all being stupid. I am going to go along with whatever Ace and Sabo decide to do.”

Kid nodded, satisfied by his reply he stepped closer to Luffy sniffing his hair curiously, as if checking to make sure he was telling the truth. Sure to his words Kid didn’t smell the human village on Luffy. “You smell good tonight, what do you say about letting me nibble on your leg a bit?  It will barley hurt I promise.” He raise his eyebrow suggestively.

“No way,” Luffy said sidestepping him as he gathered his sticks and began to head home. He had left his bat at home but he hardly needed it. The only true trouble came when it got dark and the Wolves and Vampires came out to hunt. That’s when the need for bloodshed became strongest and they lost whatever humanity they had. Only the oddballs like Law and Kidd hunted during the day anyways.

With the sticks clutched tightly in his arms Luffy continued walking through the silent forest, keeping a careful eye on the setting sun. Things had defiantly gotten a lot rougher for him that was sure. Just yesterday he had been jumped by a desperate vampire with a blood craving, the day before that it had been a small group. He defiantly wished they resolved their problem soon as this was getting increasingly annoying.

“I’m back,” He called out as he slammed the door behind him.

“Welcome Back,” Sabo said from the kitchen as the smell of delicious meat wafted into the living room.

Luffy walked over to the fireplace and placed the bundle of wood in its slot, carefully feeding the fire with a few of the smaller pieces.

“Hey Luffy, see if you can’t track down Ace so we can eat dinner,” Sabo called to him from the kitchen which Luffy eagerly agreed too. Dropping the remainder of the sticks into the fire he hopped up and went back out the door impatient to eat dinner.

“ACE!” Luffy screamed looking for any sign of where his brother disappeared to. “Come home its dinner time.” Luffy was so busy looking for the black haired wolf he didn’t even notice what was in his way until he tripped over it. Rubbing his sore knee Luffy glanced back at what looked like a bloody animal. As he turned it over he realized with a start that it was no animal instead the bloody head of a human male. It looked to have been mutilated beforehand and the body was nowhere in sight, probably completely eaten up by now. Ironically enough, there was a metal whistle wedged between his blue lips. Ace temporarily forgotten Luffy picked it up gingerly and headed back for the house. With his arms full he banged on the back door with his bruised knee.

Sabo’s nose crumpled in disgust as he saw what was in Luffy’s hands. “What are you doing with that?”

“Somebody left it near the front of our house, I tripped over it.”

Sabo covered his nose, not willing his enhanced senses to smell the decay and death coating the severed head. “It smells human and it’s at least a week old, it’s probably the security guard those human kids were looking for.”

“Why would someone leave it in front of our house?”

“I have no idea,” Sabo said gingerly taking the head from Luffy to inspect it with the least amount of contact. “It looks like a wolf did him in, from the looks of it they went a little crazy.”

“It looks like a warning,” Ace said walking up behind them. “Whoever left it there was trying to tell us something.”

As an evening breeze blew through the trees and carried the smell of decay with it both Ace and Sabo gagged in disgust while Luffy laughed at them.

“Well they should have been more specific,” Sabo said humorlessly, “We have more enemies then stars in the sky.” He grabbed a rag from the kitchen wrapping the putrid thing in it before passing it too Ace. “It would probably be best if you buried it.”

“Far away,” Sabo yelled at him still covering his sensitive nose.

Luffy frowned as he followed Sabo back inside to help set the table (after the two of them scrubbed their hands clean). Sabo was right when he said that they had a lot of enemies. But why did they want to give them the Guards head? The only message that Luffy got from that was try not to let Wolves decapitate you, but that was something he knew beforehand. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind Luffy instead focused on the bigger problem.

Their blood supply was running low, meaning Luffy would have to go into town soon. Of course Sabo always told him he didn’t have too but after everything the two of them had done for him he felt like it was the least he could do. For his part Sabo didn’t drink a lot of blood to begin with compared to some other vampire gluttons. But despite how much he tried to ignore that part of him if he didn’t drink human blood he would die. Sabo refused to kill any humans or take their blood by force which left it up to Ace and Luffy to make sure the jar never ran empty. Considering humans blood was hard to come by in the middle of the forest it was usually a combination of anything they could scrounge up ranging from animal blood mixed with donor blood from blood bags and even their own when they got desperate. It probably didn’t taste the best but Sabo never complained.  

Luffy knew he hated his dependence on blood and for that reason tried to ignore it as much as he could. But that was the equivalent of fasting for humans and Luffy could never imagine that, he loved food. He was glad to be able to do something for his brothers, even if it meant he had to go back into town. If they caught Ace or Sabo anywhere near the city limits they would kill them on the spot. The worst thing they would do to Luffy if they caught him is hurt him, but he could survive that easily. He was no stranger to pain.

“I think I figured out why they put the head near our house,” Ace said as he walked back into the house.

“Whys that?” Sabo asked.

“Because they wanted his spirit to haunt our kitchen instead of theirs.”

Sabo and Luffy stared at him for a second before breaking into laughter. It filled the small little house and drifted out the window into the cool night air.

Unbeknownst to them a Wolf prowled just out of their senses. It had been careful to stay in the shadows and upwind so it would not be smelt. Only when they found the head did it dare to creep closer as the horrible stench would surely mask all else. It had witness the whole thing from the human tripping on the head, to him showing the vampire noble to the wolf child burying it near the lake. Making sure there as nothing more to observe it bounded forwards to go report back to its alpha.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo has a haunting dream. Luffy continues to make friends and things get a little heated.

 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea guys,” Ussop said nervously as he followed Thatch up the stairs.

Marco and Nami were already there, waiting in Thatch’s room. They looked up as Ussop and Thatch walked in.

“What could possibly be the problem with this,” Nami argued sitting down on the bed.

The four of them were currently all meeting in Thatch’s room. They were meeting today for a very specific reason. They could no longer ignore all the strange events and occurrences their time in the forest had brought to light, Marco especially. Considering no one in this town seemed to know anything they had taken it upon themselves to try and find answers.

“Where’s Zoro?” Nami asked curiously, “Isn’t he supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago?”

“He lives right down the street, we can go get him,” Thatch said looking outside.

Marco nodded, thoughtfully. He wished he could say that it wasn’t like Zoro to miss appointments but unfortunately it was just like him. But Zoro had agreed to help him and he wasn’t going to let him back out now.

They followed Thatch as the four of them went back down the stairs and onto the street, cutting through neighbors backyards. Finally coming across the familiar beaten down grey house. It was a small two story run down place with an overgrown front lawn. Zoro lived alone here as his mother had died long ago and his father had left for a job and never came back. Marco honestly felt a stab of pity as he stared at the house. It looked a little lonely.

Not willing to waste any more time Nami walked up to the door and knocked loudly. After a few seconds of unanswered silence he continued. Just when Marco was about to suggest nobody was home the door swung open.

“Hey, what’s up?” Zoro asked curiously.

“Did you forget we were meeting today?”

“You were serious about that?”

“Yes,” Marco said feeling a stab of annoyance, “I was very serious, now come on.”

Zoro groaned before widening the door to let the four of them in, “fine, but let’s do it in my room I was right in the middle of something.”

Not willing to waste any more time arguing Marco and the rest followed him inside and down the cramped hallways to his room. He honestly hadn’t been here since they were kids but it looked pretty much the same, even down to the food stain on the carpet. Zoros room was the only one that was closed, imitating the rebellious teenager phase as there was a large Keep Out sign on his door. Marco found this interesting as there was no longer anyone in the house who could obey it.

Everything seemed to be the same on the inside as well except for one thing. Luffy was sitting cross legged on Zoro’s bed holding his Gameboy. He was biting his lip in concentration and didn’t even glance up as they walked in.

From the groups surprised Marco guessed they were just as shocked to see the teen as he was. Zoro on the other hand barley looked fazed as he sat down besides Luffy staring over his shoulder.

“You died again!”  He complained.

Luffy pouted as he showed the screen to Zoro, “It’s not my fault this is really hard, how do you do it?”

“Practice,” Zoro told him with a knowing smirk.

“It’s you,” Ussop squeaked the first of the group to voice his surprise. It had only been a few months since then but no one had been expecting to see him again so soon. Or ever again.

Luffy glanced up at them for the first time with his usual happy go lucky smile. “Yea,” He responded clearly confused what the big deal was. “It’s me.”

“What are you doing?” Marco asked.

“Playing video games,” Luffy said frowning as he yet again died.

“Playing is a strong word,” Zoro teased with a smile as he took the device, determined to beat the level for Luffy,” failing miserably is more suited.”

“You’ve had practice,” Luffy protested, staring over Zoro’s shoulder to watch, “I just found out this was a thing like an hour ago.”

“No like what are you doing in Zoro’s house?” Thatch tried again, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

“Playing video games,” Luffy and Zoro said simultaneously without looking up.

Marco sighed in surrender. He was starting to remember why it was so hard to get answers from Luffy. Sure the kid didn’t lie but it took forever for them to get the right information.

“So did you two run into each other?” Nami prompted impatiently.

“”Yea, I ran into Luffy in town today as he was leaving, he had no clue what video games were,” Zoro said passing it back to Luffy with a triumphant smirk.

“What were you doing in town?” Marco said refusing to let the issue drop. Luffy had said he came to town a few times a year but his brothers didn’t like it here.

“Chores for my brothers.”

“Are you all seriously here for Marcos stupid club?” Zoro asked amused.

“It’s not a club, it’s a committee,” Marco argued annoyed his second member was less than enthusiastic. He had promised to help and he had seemed sincere but after returning from class that day Zoro hadn’t brought it up again. He had seemed a little off since then, but here playing video games Marco was relived to find his friends acting normal again. He settled onto Zoros desk chair watching the two of them play. The entire club seemed like a moot point with Luffy here. He was sure that if he wanted to Luffy could answer most of his questions as well as raise a few new ones. That would be, of course, if he stopped the answer blocking.

His attention shifted to a worn green camouflage backpack on the desk. It defiantly wasn’t Zoro’s. He frowned one again glancing up to make sure Luffy and Zoro were distracted before subtly unzipping the pocket. Careful not to make a sound he discreetly reached inside surprised to feel thin plastic. He tugged on one of the pieces bringing it to the mouth of the backpack. It was a case, with liquid inside. It took Marco a second to realize what it was. The entire bag was full of pouches of blood, like the kind they used at the hospital for transfusions. Horrified he shoved it back in, zipping it up again less discretely.

“What time is it?” Luffy asked suddenly looking up.

“A little before four, why?”

Luffy jumped up with a frown, “I have to go.” He leaned over Marco grabbing the bag off of the desk.

“Where?” Zoro asked curiously.

“I promised Ace and Sabo that I would help them with something later,” he said swinging the bag over his shoulder and getting ready to leave.

“Luffy wait,” Zoro hopped off the bed handing him the Gameboy. “Take this.”

Luffy blinked at him in surprise, “me…why?”

“Yes you, you clearly need it more than me, you’re pretty bad. Besides it’s a pretty old model, I’m sure they are easier to come by here than in the woods. Its battery powered so you should be good.”

Luffy glanced down at it again and back at Zoro, “for real?”

“Yes,” Zoro repeated, “Like I said you need the practice.”

Luffy’s face broke out into his trademark grin, “thank you!”

**.**

Sabo was dreaming, more of a nightmare actually. He was running through the forest at top speed. The horrible sinking feeling in his gut told him something horrible was going to happen. His surroundings were sickeningly vivid, unlike any dream he had had before. Even as he sprinted he knew he was going to be too late. Ahead of him in the clearing stood his two brothers. Ace deep in battle with a vampire as Luffy stood off to the side, his eyes wide. Sabo shouted out a warning to Ace, but as he predicted it was too late.

Luffy dove forward plunging a dagger into Ace’s stomached with all of his strength. Ace froze, temporarily stunned as he stared up Luffy in surprise. His confusion quickly turned to pain as blood began to gush out of the open wound. The creature he had been fighting saw his opportunity and bared down to attack Ace, its teeth sinking into his arm.

With a cry of rage Sabo barreled into its unprotected back, throwing it away from his brother. Sensing his opportunity growing short Luffy raised the knife again, attempting to finish the job. But before the knife could so much as scrape Ace’s skin Sabo grabbed him, dragging him away from his injured brother. He ripped the knife out of Luffy’s hand throwing it uselessly across the clearing. He held Luffy in a vice grip, pressing him again his chest as he desperately struggled to get back to Ace.

“Ace,” Sabo asked trying to keep his voice calm, “Ace, are you okay?” He held his breath until a moan answered him.

“Try and stay still okay?”

He turned his attention to Luffy, forced to deal with him now least he tried to murder Ace while Sabo’s patches him up.

He looked into Luffy’s dark eyes seeing nothing he recognized. This was bad, very bad. Sabo was going to have to do something he never wanted to do again. Holding his jaw with one hand and keeping him still with the other Sabo narrowed his eyes in concentration. At first nothing happened but after a minute Luffy’s hands tangled in Sabo’s shirt as he let out a muffled moan from the back of his throat. It was quickly followed by more as he gasped in pain. As much as Sabo wanted to stop he knew he couldn’t. After another tense moment Luffy gave a final gasp as his hands fell from Sabo’s shirt to his side limp. A small stream of blood trickled from his nose and down his chin as Sabo watched in horror. He was hurting him. Sabo forced himself to relax his face, releasing the grip he was trying to claim on Luffy’s mind. If he fought any harder it would shatter. He was too weak right now, they both were.

“Ace,” he called across the clearing, “it’s not working.”

He frowned as he got no response, he was on his own in this. Leaning forward he rested his chin on Luffy’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault,” he whispered feeling the weight resting on his shoulders. This wasn’t Luffy’s fault, it was his. He should have known, he should have figured it out. Luffy had tried to tell him but he hadn’t understood. And because of him Ace was bleeding on the ground and Luffy …. But this was no time for blame, Sabo had to fix things.

He leaned forward digging his fangs into Luffy’s neck, pushing them as deep as they would go. He immediately felt Luffy press against him, trying to pull away from the pain. But Sabo wouldn’t let him as he held tighter as he concentrated on the blood. A trail trickled down his chin and dripped onto the ground.

As Luffy’s hand came up to shake him awake he grabbed it tightly holding the wrist in a bone crushing grip. Sabo’s eyes flew open, staring into Luffy’s surprised ones.

“Are you okay?”

Sabo’s eyes grew wider as he glanced around, he was at home in their room, not running around the woods. Luffy was staring down at him, looking like he always did. Sabo realized he was still holding his wrist and let go, falling back onto his bed exhausted despite just waking up.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Luffy asked concern in his eyes.

Sabo glanced up at him again, studying his face carefully. Luffy looked curious and confused at the same time but with his usual hint of childlike wonder. He looked exactly like Sabo remembered, nothing like the cold and vacant expression from his dream.

Without knowing what he was doing he reached up and pulled Luffy down with him, into a firm hug. He felt Luffy squirm with surprise at the sudden contact. He wiggled his arm free putting his hand on Sabo’s forehead checking his temperature. 

“Are you okay?” He asked again tilting his head to the side to look at Sabo.

“I’m fine, I think,” He said letting go with one hand to rub his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Luffy laughed as he flipped over on his stomach, kneeing Sabo in the ribs as he did. “Of course, I am why wouldn’t I be.”

Sabo remembered the animalistic way he tried to get to Ace when Sabo had dragged him away. How he fought with everything he had to break free and kill Ace.

“Where is Ace?” Sabo asked in alarm sitting up sharply on his bed.

“Downstairs?” Luffy said with a worried frown. “What’s the matter?”

Sabo once again looked at Luffy in concern. “Something bad is going to happen, I don’t know when and I don’t know why but it’s not your fault.”

He watched as Luffy’s eyes grew larger as he processed what Sabo was saying. Luffy would never hurt Ace. Luffy loved Ace. Just like Sabo would never hurt his little brother. He had seen the emptiness in Luffy’s eyes as he tried to kill Ace. Nothing like the way he normally looked. That wasn’t Luffy. He couldn’t be held accountable for his actions.

But it had been Sabo, he had been in his right mind when he hurt Luffy. Calmly and logically he had tried to break Luffy’s mind, drunk his blood as he tried to fight back. He had seen the pain in his face.

“Luffy I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Luffy asked wiggling out of Sabo’s arms.

Before he could answer Ace interrupted them, leaning against the door frame of their bedroom.

“Come on you two, we have to go before it gets too late.”

“Sabo had a bad dream,” Luffy said coming to stand by Ace.

Sabo groaned as he flopped back on his bed. The dim light of the setting sun streamed through their small window. He had forgotten the three of them had to go trap hunting tonight. Hunters as of late were getting pretty bold, even going as far as to set up their traps on the outskirts of the forest. The moonlight gatherings had elected the three of them to go and disable them, and as much as Ace wanted to decline doing this would make the wolf community owe them a favor.

“I’m coming,” he said, “Just give me a minute.”

Ace nodded, staring at him with concern as he grabbed Luffy’s arm, “come help me in the kitchen.”

Sabo watched in relief as the two of them left before pulling his tired body out of bed. He knew enough to know that that wasn’t a dream, it was all of their futures. He ran to the dresser where Luffy and Ace kept their clothes and rummaged through, pulling out Luffy’s white tank and Ace’s flannel shirt, the things he saw them wearing in the dream. He knew he was being stupid, burning two shirts wasn’t going to help prevent anything. But he still had to try. Sabo couldn’t just sit around waiting for that to happen. He would protect them, if it was the last thing he did.

**.**

“So what did Sabo say to you?” Ace asked as Luffy handed him the backpack.

Luffy frowned, pulling blood bags onto the table, “he was saying a bunch of stuff that didn’t really make sense.

“Like?” Ace prompted cutting a bag open and adding it to the larger jar.

“He was really worried were you were,” Luffy said thoughtfully, “he also said it wasn’t my fault.”

“What isn’t your fault?”

Luffy just shrugged, “he didn’t say.” He frowned at Ace’s serious expression, “What is it?”

“Nothing important,” Ace promised covering Luffy’s mouth so he couldn’t protest when Sabo walked in, looking extremely tired.

“Good morning,” he greeted his brother casually.

“What are you guys doing?” Sabo asked concerned as he poured some coffee into a chipped mug.

It may just have been Ace’s imagination but Sabo sounded apprehensive. “Oh nothing,” he said looking down at Luffy who was busy trying to lick and pry off his hand. He let him go in order to wipe his slimy hand on the leg of his shorts.

“Come on, we better go before it gets too late.”

Sabo nodded putting the mostly empty mug down in lieu of grabbing his pipe staff from the wall.

Luffy ran to the living room, standing on his tip toes to reach his crossbow from its hook on the wall. He rejoined his brothers outside as he slung the bow over his shoulder. Ace who had shifted into his wolf form blinked up at him with his soft grey eyes. Telling him to hurry up and get on already.

Luffy did as he was told, holding on for dear life as Ace broke out into a run, matching Sabo’s superhuman pace as he took off through the forest. His fingers knotted in the soft fur in effort to keep still on the bumpy ride. A normal person would have fallen off, but Luffy was used to it by now. Even at their best humans were too slow to compare wolf or a Vampire. No matter how hard Luffy tried he would never be able to keep up with them, at least not alone.

“Do you remember anything that might help us?” Sabo asked curiously.

Luffy thought back, “I wasn’t really paying attention when they explained that stuff to me.

Sabo nodded trying to hide his smile, sounded like Luffy to him. He tried his best to push the images of the dream rom his head. If he kept acting so on edge his brothers would defiantly pick up on it. The last thing he wanted was to make them worry. He had considered telling Ace but considering how protective he got over Luffy it might just make the situation worse.

Ace slowed down, breaking away from Sabo’s fast pace to sniff the air. Luffy had to hold on to stop from falling off at the sudden stop. He turned his head towards Sabo giving a small growl.

“Here?”

Ace let out another confirming growl as Luffy raised his crossbow, pointing it towards a spot between two trees.

Just as he did Sabo felt the vaguely familiar feeling of a prickling on the back of his neck.

“Luffy wait?”

Luffy looked up at him curiously lowering his weapon, “Yea?”

“I’ve got this one, you two go find the other ones.”

Ace gave a small whine staring up at Sabo with his all-knowing grey eyes. Even as a wolf his ability to communicate with only his eyes had always amazed him. Maybe they had simply known each other too long but either way Sabo got the message like he always did.

He rolled his eye in response, “Whatever you say, I’ll catch up soon I promise.”

Ace let out a low growl meant for Luffy who nodded and slung the cross bow back on his back, “Let’s go,” he agreed.

Sabo waited until they were out of earshot before picking up a rock from the ground and throwing it gently between the two trees. For a second nothing happened, but the eerie silence was quickly followed by a low moan as the ground seemed to spring to life. The leaves and dirt covering the trap were flung into the air as steeled cable netting burst free, tethering to one of the tree branches. The stone Sabo threw banged the netting loudly before coming to a rest on the nettings floor.

“If you have something to say to me then you should come out and say it,” Sabo said still inspecting it.

For a moment no one answered him but as he turned around he was greeted with the familiar figure of Law. He was standing with his usual smirk not a foot from Sabo.

“What do you want?”

“Someone’s on edge tonight,” Law said with mock concern, “I wonder why.”

“I don’t have time for this,” Sabo said once again turning away only for Law to be there in a flash.

“I bet I can guess why,” he continued with his know-it-all smirk, “did someone have a bad dream?”

Sabo’s eyes grew wide as he studied law’s face carefully, for the first time he was paying attention to the older man. “What are you talking about?”

Law shrugged, “Oh nothing important, I was just peacefully dozing and all of a sudden I was having the strangest dream. And the weirdest part was it wasn’t about me, it was about you. Your nice, sweet innocent little brother tried to kill Ace in cold blood and you had to stop him.”

Law opened his mouth to continue but Sabo raised his hand to stop him, not wanting to relive it through Law’s interpretation. “So why are you here?”

“Well something like that I wanted to see for myself,” He scoffed crossing his arms, “but imagine my surprise finding you guys all friendly and not murderous in the least.” He raised his arms in surrender, “talk about a wasted evening, but then again even your scared meaning you don’t know any more than I do.”  

Sabo gritted his teeth at Law but didn’t say anything. Supernatural creatures, vampires in particular were the most susceptible to unnatural events, they didn’t have to be psychic to see thing like this. If they were powerful enough it would happen naturally. If both he and Law had the same dream that meant they were both connected to it somehow. Sabo’s involvement was obvious, but what about Law. Sabo hadn’t seen any sign of him the entire time.

“You did send Ace and Luffy off alone,” Law said with a small smile, “Who knows maybe their stabbing each other right now.”

Sabo glanced at him before staring at the spot the two of them had disappeared. With a final growl at Law he took off across the clearing. His red eyes scanned the dark forest looking for any hint to where they went. He caught their scent a few yards away and sprinted over to them. Relived to see them both acting normal. Ace had reverted back to human form as both he and Luffy were staring at something in the tree branches.

“What is it?”

Ace pointed to the sprung trap, only something told Sabo it wasn’t Ace and Luffy that had done it. The net was empty of any living creature, but a severed head rested in their place. The very same severed head Luffy had tripped over.

“I thought you buried it,” Sabo asked cringing.

Ace nodded, “I did, near the lake. Someone must have dug it up.”

“Should we do something?” Luffy asked.

Sabo shook his head, “I don’t see what good it would do us, and this is clearly a message meant for both of us as well as the hunters. If we take it down they will just find it, or send another one.”

Ace froze for a second tilting his head towards the tree line, “Do you hear that?”

Sabo paused, sniffing the air tentatively, “Hunters,” He said grimly, “Probably here to check on their traps. We better be nowhere close when they get the message,” he said gesturing to the head. The last thing they wanted was to get framed for it.

“Luffy, lets ….” He trailed off as they realized Luffy was gone. The two of them looked at each together before swearing in unison.

“He must have taken off when we mentioned hunters,” Sabo said, grimly. He should have remembered Luffy’s extreme aversion to them.

“We need to find him, fast.”

**.**

In the dark Luffy fumbled, tripping over a tree root. He grit his teeth and pulled himself back up. In the blackness it was hard to make out where he was going and he had no way of telling if he was going in a straight line of not. He knew he needed to stop, think logically. But the only thought in his brain was the need to get as far away from the hunters as humanly possible. It was a fight or flight reaction that had been trained into him from a young age. It was impossible to ignore instincts.

He was so intent on getting away he didn’t even notice the gulch before him until he fell over it. He tumbled over scraping his palms on the sharp rocks as he grabbed at shrubs to slow his fall. He landed on his stomach at the bottom of a dry river bed.

“My, My, that was some fall.”

Luffy snapped up looking around him for the source of the voice. It was nearly impossible to see anything with the blackness. His fingers closed around the dagger he always kept on him.

“You smell like fear little boy, what are you frightened of.”

Luffy glared as he raised his dagger pressing his back against a tree.

“Certainty not me it seems,” the voice cooed in what may have been appreciation. “You are a long way from home, didn’t your parents tell you not to stray off the path least the wolves get you?”

Luffy saw the darkened figure rush past his side as he lunged towards it, but he was too slow as his knife only scraped air. It wasn’t a wolf he realized, meaning this was useless. Stowing it back in his pocket he grabbed his crossbow.

“You must be Luffy then, I have heard a great deal about you, what are you doing out here all by yourself? The woods can be a dangerous place in the dark.”

A pair of blood red eyes appeared before Luffy, glinting dangerously. Before Luffy could even raise the cross bow a strange calmness passed over him. His mind went blank as he stepped forward, the bow falling out of his hand. He felt the stone cold skin slither around his waist pulling him closer to the man’s chest. The entire time he didn’t look away from the hypnotizing red eyes. They almost seemed to glow, lighting up the dark around them.

The man turned his head to the side gently with his stone cold hand. Luffy barley registered the stabbing pain as two fangs sunk into the nape of his neck. He just stared into the blackness of the forest with a strange sense of calm. As the man continued he started to feel more and more uncomfortable as he began to squirm against him. The vague feeling of wrongness grew as his vision became spotty.

From somewhere behind him there was an angry cry and something barreling into them at high speed. He was thrown to the floor on the impact and lay there staring ahead blankly, trying to catch his breath. Somewhere above them there was fighting, loud fighting and someone was laughing.

He felt a cold hand on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Luffy,” Someone called from above him. They said something else as well but he didn’t quite catch it. Their tone got a little more desperate when he didn’t respond. The world shifted as he was picked up off the ground. The voice called his name again but he hardly noticed. The last thing he saw before passing out was the starry sky above him.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy opened his eyes with a groan as harsh sunlight accosted his vision. He rolled over onto his stomach snuggling deeper into the warmth. He hoped going back to sleep would make his head hurt less.  
“You smell like fear little boy.”  
Luffy gasped as the words knocked around in his head. He shot up looking around the room in concern. He was back in their shared bedroom. There was no scary man anywhere around here, it had been in his head.  
Speaking of which, his head felt very strange. For one thing he had the worst headache ever. His entire head felt like it had been stuffed full of cotton. All his thoughts were muddled and slow. Luffy sat up in bed glancing around, his palm firmly pressed to his temple.  
“Luffy?”  
Luffy looked over at his brother in surprise. Sabo stood in the doorway watching Luffy carefully.  
“Are you okay?”  
He nodded still gripping his aching head, “what happened?”  
Sabo hesitated for a moment before coming over and sitting on his and Ace’s bed. “What do you remember?”  
Luffy thought back to the previous night. They had been in the woods setting off traps and then some hunters came and… he was running.  
“There was a man in the woods…,” he said looking up at Sabo. He raised his hand to his neck feeling the course texture of a bandage.  
Sabo watched as he trailed off raising a hand to his forehead to check his temperature. He frowned as he thought Luffy felt unusually warm against his ice cold skin.  
“That was a pureblood Luffy.”  
He let it sink in for a moment as Luffy’s eyes grew comically wide.  
“AM I GOING TO….?”  
“No,” Sabo cut him off sharply, “nothing like that, the vampire was just being a jerk. That was two days ago, you really had both of us worried.”  
The two sat in silence each wrapped up in their own thoughts. “You’re sure you’re okay?” Sabo asked after a second once again feeling Luffy’s forehead.  
Luffy laughed and rolled his eyes, something he clearly had picked up from Ace. “I’m sure.”  
Sabo nodded and stood up, pressing the wrinkles out of his clothes. “Stay put okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“The vampire council,” Sabo said begrudgingly. May years ago he had sworn he would never go back there, it looks like that was a promise he would soon be breaking. “It appears they were serious about war with the humans, the traps were a last straw for them.” As much as he detested that place he didn’t have a choice.  
“Will you be okay?”  
Sabo smirked as he put his gloves on, ruffling Luffy’s hair as he passed. “Don’t worry about me. You’re the one who’s sick. Try not to move around too much okay.” Even as he said it he knew it was useless. Luffy would never listen. He wasn’t the type to sit still for longer than a minute.  
“Ace, will be back soon, just hang tight until then.”  
Sabo watched as he nodded, agreeing to a promise they both knew he would never keep.  
‘At least he is strong,’ Sabo thought to himself as he stepped outside into the cold night air. Luffy could take care of himself, He and Ace had raised him well. And if there was something he couldn’t do on his own they would be there to help him, because that’s what it meant to be a family.  
Sabo frowned as he tipped his top hat on his head, the events of two nights ago ran through his mind. He couldn’t seem to concentrate. Maybe because he had to go be civil to that asshole now after he had nearly killed Luffy.  
XXX  
He and Ace were running through the forest desperately calling Luffy’s name. A new scene had stopped him in his tracks, grabbing Ace’s arm.  
“What is it?”  
Sabo sniffed the air once more, gritting his teeth, “It’s a pureblood.”  
The two took off again, with more intensity then before. Following the smell of the pureblood led them to the small clearing at the bottom of a gulch. Their worst fears were confirmed as they watched Luffy standing there, a blank look on his face while the blond bastard hunched over him. Holding him to his chest like a treasured loved one. The image would have been quite cute if there wasn’t a trail of red seeping down his neck and staining his hoodie a darker shade of red.  
Before Sabo could so much as react Ace was charging towards them at top speed. He slammed into the man harshly throwing all three of them to the forest floor. He watched with wide eyes as Ace once again charged him only to be flung against a tree. Laughing now the vampire watched with interest.  
Sabo pulled himself up and ran to his little brother. Luffy had yet to move as he lay on the ground, his eyes were open but glassy and unfocused. He put his cold hand on Luffys wound trying to stop any more blood from escaping.  
“Luffy?” Sabo tried, “Can you hear me?” He glanced up, paying careful attention to Ace’s fight with the vampire. Nothing good could come of this, no matter how much he had it coming.  
“Ace, stop it!” He yelled to no avail. Either Ace couldn’t hear him or he was straight out ignoring him.  
Turning his attention back to Luffy. “Luffy?” His tone was more desperate as the kid didn’t so much as blink or show any sign he had heard. He gently moved him onto his back before sliding his arms under and picking him up.  
“LUFFY!” He called in alarm as he watched Luffy’s eyes close, falling unconscious.  
“pleasebeokaypleasebeokaypleasebeokay.”He whispered under his breath shaking him gently. Luffy didn’t so much as move as he was rattled. The steady trail of red continued to seep down his neck and into his clothing.  
He watched as Ace yet again was thrown into a tree. As the wolf got up again to attack Sabo appeared in front of him creating a human wall between him and his target. Before he could even open his mouth to protest Sabo held Luffy towards him. Ace unconsciously brought up his hands to catch him as Sabo gently dropped his body into his grip. He knew it would calm Ace down enough to talk some logic into his thick head.  
“This is not a fight we want to win,” Sabo said keeping his voice low. The fall out was far too great for the three of them to deal with alone. “There’s nothing we can do to him without getting half the vampire race on our tail.”  
“Opps, it appears I struck a nerve,” Said the blond bastard.  
Sabo whirled to face him. The man’s mouth was smeared with red blood. Sabo had to bite his lip from doing the exact thing he had stopped Ace from just minutes ago. He breathed deeply for a second calming down before addressing the Pureblood.  
“Sabo,” The man greeted with fake politeness in his voice.  
“Doflamingo,” Sabo said tensely. “Why did you do that?”  
“Relax, the two of you look practically murderous.” His eyes gleamed like he appreciated the thought. “I didn’t hurt him I just wanted to say hello. He will be okay….probably, humans are so fragile. After all it’s not every day you meet the only human living in our forest. Maybe more of them will follow his example and move in.  
“Not if you do that to them,” Ace muttered angrily under his breath as he knelt down trying to stop the bleeding.  
He continued on as if he hadn’t heard him, “What I didn’t expect was for the two of you to come barreling after him like rabid animals. So I take it the two of you have taken him under your wing then? You definitely are a strange pair. A runaway vampire noble, a forgotten wolf child and a hunter child, and of all the children you could have picked you decided to choose that one.”  
It was one of the more charitable descriptions of them that Sabo had heard but it still felt sarcastic coming out of this man’s mouth. Besides it sounded like he thought Sabo and Ace raided an orphanage which was both amusing and insulting.  
When neither responded except to glare at him he continued, “You two have trained him well he didn’t so much as blink when he saw me.” (Ace smirked in triumph at that.) “Which makes me wonder what he was scared of.”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sabo said angrily signaling to Ace it was time to leave. Ace nodded picking up Luffy once more.  
“Is it something I said?” He asked mockingly as he watched them turn to leave.  
Ace glared at him as they began to walk home, “Touch my things again and I will kill you, no matter the consequences.”  
Sabo raised a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing. Doflamingo’s confused face was utterly priceless. With wolf logic it made perfect sense but as humans and vampires the translation got jumbled. It definitely didn’t help that Ace was convinced Luffy belonged to him. Sabo had hoped Luffy would correct him when he got older but he either hadn’t noticed yet or he just didn’t care.  
The two of them walked away in silence, keeping a careful eyes on the blond man. Once he was out of sight they quickly turned their attention to Luffy who had yet to stir or make so much as a sound. They had stopped the bleeding with Ace’s shirt. His breathing was normal enough but his heartbeat was faint and fast.  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” Ace said after a few moments of silence.  
Sabo opened his mouth to tell him it was nothing but before he could so much as get a word out Ace cut him off. “Yes there is, now are you going to brood or tell me?”  
Sabo sighed, not seeing much choice. “I had a bad dream,” he began unsurely, “I’m not sure when or how but I know it’s going to come true. Luffy… tries to kill you. He literally stabs you in the back.  
He waited a few moments before daring to look up at Ace. To his surprise the older boy hardly seemed to be paying anyattention. He just continued walking. Frowning in annoyance Sabo grabbed a pinecone from a low hanging branch and threw it at his head. “Are you even listening, this is serious.”  
To his surprise Ace was laughing,” Yea, I’m listening.”  
“And that’s all you have to say about it, Ace I don’t know if you were okay or not.”  
“You don’t think,” Ace began, forcing the smile off his face,“that Luffy’s been biding his time all these years just waiting for the perfect time to assassinate me do you? If so he may have missed some opportunities.”  
Sabo rolled his eyes, “So you’re not taking this seriously what so ever?”  
“I am taking you seriously,” Ace said, “What I’m not taking seriously is Luffy as an assassin, did you forget that’s the whole reason why he came to live with us in the first place?”  
Sabo closed his eyes, trying his best to push Luffy’s blank blood spattered face out of his mind. Despite the worry building up in his gut Ace had made him feel better. He couldn’t help but laugh at Luffy the assassin. Still there was something wrong with him when he attacked Ace. But he strategically choose not to tell his brother that part.  
“If it was me I would have stabbed you in the shower, you always fall asleep in there.”  
Ace nodded wisely, shifting Luffy’s weight in his arms, “That would be a good start, you should pass it along to Luffy.”  
XXX  
Marco was currently not please, he was not pleased at all. One again he cursed Ussop’s name. Before slamming his car door, watching the others follow suit.  
Up until an hour ago he had been safely at home in his bed, where he SHOULD be! Until Zoro and Sanji had come knocking on his door demanding if he had any information on Ussop. They told him he was missing, which was usually code for getting eaten by a wolf. But this time it wasn’t looking that way. They had called his house to see if he returned and they were greeted by his frantic and sickly mother. She told them his grandmother had fallen ill and needed medicine from the village. Unfortunately she lived alone on the other side of the forest. Because of the curfew help would never arrive in time. They strongly suspected Ussop had taken matters into his own hands.  
His dad had left when he was very young and his mother was bedridden from a terrible sickness. Such Ussop had grown up in large part thanks to his grandmother who had taken care of him since he was a child. The thought of losing her must have been too much for him.  
If anything Marco really had to hand it to the kid for being way braver then he ever thought possible. Going into the forest alone was one thing, but going in alone at night was an entirely different matter. Unfortunately brave and foolish seemed to go hand in hand.  
That’s why Marco, Zoro, Sanji (a kid from Zoro’s grade), and Thatch were currently standing outside Marco’s car staring up at the forest. As annoying as the kid was no way were they going to let him go alone, although they were still going to die. Still Marco had a set of beliefs and he was going to stick by it. If they were lucky they could head Ussop off at the start of the forest and take him back to the car. But here standing before the huge forest he seriously doubted that.  
Still better late than never. Marco slung his bag over his shoulder sending a silent apology to his father in case he never made it back.  
Sanji for his part made a mental note not to hang out with these people anymore after this. The news of their disappearance had blown up around town. They were just starting to plan the funerals when they reappeared. It was common knowledge that if you went into the forest at night you never came out again alive. But here were five normal teenagers who were completely unharmed even after sending nearly an entire day in the forest. Yet despite the controversy they hadn’t offered anything useful to how they survived. All of their answers were vague like they had something to hide.  
He wanted it on record that the only reason he had come was to impress Nami, but as it turns out her step dad had caught her sneaking out and grounded her. So here he was with a couple of dudes about to do the dumbest thing he ever had done in his entire life. And the worst part was that there wouldn’t even be any women to watch him be heroic. For Sanji that was a big deal breaker.  
Sanji grabbed his hunting rifle, resting it on his shoulder as his frozen fingers fumbled with the bullets. While he might not be a hunter he sure as hell knew a lot about them. He spent most of his life working at a bar on the city limits. It was frequently visited by hunters, shady characters and even the occasional Vampire. Nearly half the staff were retired hunters or ex-navy men. As far as costumers went they didn’t discriminate but they definitely did know how to defend themselves if the going got rough. So Sanji knew his way around a 12 mm hunting rifle.  
Zoro could definitely take care of himself. He was the only one out of all of them who actually had real hunter training. He also had to qualms about Marco. Although he may not look like much this was Edward Negates son, Sanji doubted he was helpless. Thatch he was a little unsure about. The man was definitely amazing at cooking, his skills might even rival sanji’s, but hunting was a different matter.  
“So what’s the plan?” He asked as they began their journey into the dark woods.  
Marco shrugged, holding the lantern up over his head to illuminate the road ahead of them that snaked into the trees. “Stay on the path,” He said obviously.  
That glanced over at Zoro curiously. His swords were attached to his hip but his attention was on his Gameboy, its screen illuminated his face with a green glow. “Are you serious, right now?”  
Zoro ignored him as they filed into a single file line, their weapons ready to attack. Marco led them, keeping the lantern above their heads so they could stay in the circle of light.  
“Think you can be a little less clumsy?” Sanji growled as he once again crashed into Zoro’s back.  
“Think you can be a little less stupid?” Zoro responded without missing a beat.  
“You first,” Sanji insisted his voice rising.  
“Bite me.”  
“You wish.”  
“Guys shut up,” Marco commanded putting a warning hand behind them to try and stop them from crashing into him.  
“Do you see something?”  
Marco shook his head, pulling a handgun from his belt. “No, that’s why this is weird. We are deep enough in the forest that something should have at least noticed us by now, but it’s completely silent. There’s not even any normal forest animals.”  
They fell silent as they began to understand what he was saying. He was right, even the crickets had stopped chirping.  
“Do you think something is following us? Why won’t it just attack them?”  
Marco spun around on his heels, looking for anything unusual between the trees. But as far as he could see there was nothing unusual. The inky blackness of the forest seemed to be haunting him. The light from the lantern did little to fight off the approaching darkness.  
Before they could do anything a scream followed by a gunshot broke out from just ahead of them. The four of them exchanged a look before racing off towards the sound. A couple of moments later they came upon a grisly scene. Blood stained the path, splattering in all directions. Ussop and a large grey wolf stood way to close for comfort.  
For a horrifying second they thought Ussop was done for, but then the wolf staggered more blood falling from the gaping wound in its side.  
Marco’s jaw dropped as he stared at the younger boy. He looked as scared as ever, only this time he wasn’t harmless. In his shaking hands was a sniper rifle. It was pointed at the wolf but he had no intention of using it again.  
Marco’s jaw snapped shut as he watched grimly as the gun fell from his trembling fingers to the ground. In front of them the wolf shifted its massive weight trying to once again get back on its feet.  
He dashed forward grabbing Ussop’s shaking shoulder as he raised his own gun, firing off rounds into the creature’s leg. Still these creatures weren’t feared for nothing, a couple of bullets wouldn’t keep the down for very long. Even dripping blood it charged towards them. Marco could see the bloodlust in its yellow eyes, practically glowing in the dark. It was going to kill them.  
A loud howl made all of them freeze in place, the wolf included. The brambles shifted from the path in front of them as a sleek black wolf emerged. Its fangs were bared at the grey one growling in clear warning. Marco certainly had not forgotten this wolf, it still haunted his dreams. This was the first wolf he had ever seen.  
Despite the smaller size the newcomer clearly intimidated the injured black one. It took a step back, no longer paying the humans any attention. With another warning whine it turned on its bleeding haunches and ran. Unwilling to give up the smaller wolf chased after it relentlessly. They listened carefully as its pained howls drifted across the cold mountain air.  
“W-w-what do we do, Ussop whined from under Marco’s grip.  
“Run,” Sanji said and nobody protested as they took off further down the trail.  
“We can’t run forever,” Thatch argued through pained gasps.  
“We hopefully won’t have to,” Zoro replied as he and Marco shared a quick look.  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means we have a plan B,” Marco told him. But before anybody could ask what is was they literally tripped over it. Or rather they tripped over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadah!!!! I really hoped you liked itJ It took me a billion hours. I’m sorry Ussop was so annoying, he will get better. Luffy also appeared way too overpowered here but I feel like it was pretty fair. By humans standers he is an insane war machine, but compared to Ace and Sabo he still has a long way to go. But he is still pretty impressive doing all of that on his own. Sabo will defiantly make an appearance at the beginning of next chapter. He lives with them, he was just gone at the moment. Also like half of this chapter was just the five of them stumbling around in the woods, sorry that was so boring. It was not intended. I’m not sure if anyone’s going to read this (It’s pretty out there) but if you do please comment. J


End file.
